UCHIHA
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: UPDATE! Parodi kacau. Mengangkat sisi lain dari Klan terkuat. Bersetting di zaman modern. Kemunculan Human!Pet hasil karya maestro terkenal menjadi titik balik keluarga ini. Find out! Chapter-2!
1. Chapter 1

"UWAAAAAAAHH?!!"

Sasuke memukul sesosok tubuh di sampingnya, dengan keras dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, menggunakan bantal keras sebagai senjata. "DIAAAMM!!"

"AH! Sakit!! Sasukeee!" nada suara kekanakan dan memelas, "Ueeee.."

Melihat wajah si penyerang begitu cemas dan khawatir, Sasuke sedikit melunak dan merendahkan suaranya, "Ada apa?" kembali ke posisi semula, menarik selimut sampai ke atas dada dan menatap sosok di sampingnya itu. "Hari ini…"

Alisnya yang kehitaman, hampir tidak terlihat akibat sinar minim di ruangan itu naik sebelah, "Hari ini?" Ulangnya, nada bertanya begitu menekan, menginginkan jawaban.

"Hari ini! Hari terakhir diskon Bento dengan rasa terbaruu di Stasiun Konoha!!! AAAH!!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke melemparkan bantal yang ia tiduri kearah sosok itu, penuh luapan kekesalan "BAKA! Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Hening, Sasuke menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal, mulai menutup mata. Lalu ia merasa tarikan-tarikan lemah di kaos yang dikenakannya, "Apa?"

"Pinjami aku uang…"

"OBITO!! PERGI SANA!"

"Dasar sepupu pelit!"

.

.

**Shiro:: AHAHAHA!! Surprise! Ide ini tiba-tiba TRING! Begitu ajah waktu gue mo makan, ga jadi makan deh aaaahhh!! Enjoy minna!! Multi Chapter terbaru! **

**UCHIHA**

**Disclaimer:: Kishimoto-kunnnn… I Love You… *ditampar Istri-ada kaga?- dan saudara kembar Kishi***

.

.

Chapter-1

.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke memijakkan kakinya ke atas lantai rumahnya yang luas, memikirkan nasib malangnya yang masih harus tinggal di kompleks Uchiha bersama sepupu-sepupunya yang suka mengganggu kehidupannya. Masih menenteng handuk hitam yang kini diusap-usapkan ke kepalanya guna mengeringkan rambut sehabis mandi, mata hitam mutiara itu menyusuri ruangan yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Laptop miliknya, berada di tangan seorang yang tidak ingin dan tidak mau ia temui di pagi ini. Sasuke menjambak rambut hitam di orang itu dengan amarah, yang ditarik segera mengaduh. "Sasuke-kun… Sakit…"

"Sai… Menjauh dari laptopku!"

Mata bertemu jempol kaki, maksudku mata.

Dua kepala anggota keluarga Uchiha itu memulai pertandingan glare yang tersohor seantero Konoha. "Menjauh… Dari… Laptopku!"

Sai melengkungkan senyum tipisnya yang diiringi munculnya aura membunuh, tidak kalah dengan milik Sasuke, "Kenapa?"

Sasuke menarik rambut Sai, hingga tergantung di udara, "Karena ini milikku!"

BZZZTT… terdengar secara animasi suara petir saling bersambar di sekitar dua orang itu. Tiba-tiba dari belakang datang dua pasang tangan, meraih kedua kepala yang sedang bertarung glare itu, lalu menyundulkannya menghantam satu sama lain, menimbulkan bunyi 'bletak' yang memilukan.

"Aduh!"

"Akh!"

Pemilik kedua pasang tangan itu, melipat lengannya di depan dada, memasang senyuman tinggi sembari berkata ringan, "Incest itu menjijikkan tau!" nada suara begitu dewasa membuat kedua remaja yang kini mengusap-usap dahinya itu bergidik takut.

Sasuke segera menepis perasaan itu lalu menjawab dengan berani, "Mana mungkin aku incest dengan si kurus genit ini!!" kecepatan penuh, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sai, menjauh dari laptopnya yang berada di atas coffee table. Sai menatap pria yang kini tersenyum sinis padanya, "Itachi-chaaaan.." dengan kecepatan tinggi pula ia memeluk pinggang pria bernama Itachi yang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Siapa coba yang incest di sini…" gumam Sasuke, memeriksa sekeliling laptopnya, dengan teliti mengangkatnya ke udara, membuka-buka alamat web terakhir yang dikunjungi Sai.

Sai kini memiliki titik kecil air mata di sudut matanya, dengan kekuatan penuh memeluk tubuh Itachi, yang dipeluk merasa Sai berniat untuk membunuhnya. Tangan dan kaki Sai melingkar di sekeliling tubuh Itachi, "Sai… Berat, kau kira kau masih berumur 5tahun apa?"

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun nyeremin… Takut…" mukanya menjorok masuk di leher Itachi, dengan lelah si pria menjawab santai, "Kalau takut kau tidak akan pernah mandi bersama dengannya…"

Mulut tipis Sai mencerucut, memeluk leher Itachi lebih erat… Err, keras lagi, "Itu karena aku penasaran!" nada suaranya terdengar ceria, membuat Itachi penasaran, tanpa sempat bertanya ia sudah didahului Sasuke, "Itu karena si kurus genit itu mau mengambil kesempatan!" tangan dan matanya masih mengutak-atik laptop yang sudah dinodai Sai, sementara Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak terlalu terganggu oleh berat Sai yang membuat lututnya bergetar.

"Kesempatan?"

Sai terkikik geli, "Aku mau lihat sebesar apa milik Sasuke-kun, banyak gosip yang beredar di antara kami, remaja Konoha bahwa Sasuke-kun itu Sex God 2010."

"Memang benar 'kan?" suara Sasuke terdengar sombong, Itachi membalas dengan erangan mengejek, "Yang benar saja…" masih dalam pelukan Sai, Itachi menendang kepala Sasuke dengan kaki kirinya,

"HOI!" segera, yang ditendang berdiri menemui muka Itachi yang memasang wajah manis namun memiliki aura membunuh, "Jangan iri Itachi… Tidak usah takut kalau 'era'-mu sudah lewat, digantikan oleh yang lebih muda sepertiku." Nada bicara Sasuke tinggi dan berbahaya, menepuk dadanya dengan maksud untuk menyombongkan diri, mengundang Itachi untuk meluapkan kemarahannya, namun si tertua masih memiliki pengendalian diri, membalas Sasuke dengan nada tinggi dan berbahaya sama berbahayanya,

"Seingatku baru kemarin kau menangis dan memelukku sehabis melihat ulat bulu di taman."

Sementara Sai menatap bergantian pria-pria yang kini melanjutkan pertandingan glare yang tadi sempat terhenti, dengan genit ia berkata ceria, "Ahh.. Sasuke-kun! Itachi-chan~ jangan memperebutkan akuuuu…"

BLETAK!

GABRUK!

Ruangan itu serasa tidak berpenghuni, suara jangkrik terdengar dari kejauhan mengisi kekosongan. "Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di pagi buta seperti ini?!" Fugaku yang masih setengah bangun dari tidurnya, melipat kedua tangan di balik kimono yang sedang dikenakannya. Bukan hanya untuk menimbulkan kesan misterius namun juga guna menyembunyikan kepalan tangan yang terasa ngilu akibat memukul kedua kepala anaknya.

"Aduh… Papanya Itachi-chan 'kan tidak harus memukul kepala Itachi-chan, pukul saja kepala pitak si Sasuke-kun itu… Aku jadi jatuh begini 'kaaan…"

Guratan urat yang mengejang keluar di kedua sisi dahi tua milik Fugaku, "P-papanya I-Itachi?! Apa kau tidak tahu nama pamanmu sendiri…" aura kelam masuk kedalam ruangan, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih memegangi kepalanya menahan nafas dan terkaget delam diam. Sementara Sai hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping tanda bingung, "Ehhh… Ehhh… Apa ya, Sasuke-kun kalau saat seperti ini harus bilang apa?" Sasuke dengan spotan menjawab, yang nanti akan begitu disesalinya, "Tidak tahu, bodoh!"

Fugaku menjitak kepala Sai dan Sasuke bersamaan, saat Sai mengulangi kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke sesaat tadi. Masih dalam keadaan marah, Fugaku bersiap melancarkan pidato paginya, sebelum dihentikan dan amat sangat disyukuri Itachi, Sasuke dan Sai oleh wanita paling sabar sedunia, Mikoto.

"Fugaku… Sudahlah!"

Satu-satunya wanita di rumah besar ini, mengenakan baju terusan hitam dengan celemek putih menggantung di leher, mukanya keibuan dan sifatnya penyabar, terkadang suka meluap-meluap dan hobby makan Ubi. Dengan nada mengejek ia menarik lengan Fugaku ke arah pelukannya, "Seperti tidak pernah muda saja kamu ini, Sayaaang…" Muka Suaminya sedikit memerah dan melotot kearah sang istri tercinta dengan pandangan jangan-ganggu-aku-bodoh! "Apa? Kau kira aku takut kau lototi seperti itu?!"

Itachi tertawa kecil sebelum berhenti saat pandangan ayahnya mengarah pada dirinya, "Semuanya ayo makan! Hari ini lauknya kare super pedas!"

Mikoto memeluk lengan Itachi dan Fugaku, keluar dari ruangan dengan menggumamkan lagu 'Old Mc Donald had a farm' yang lirik nya diganti menjadi 'si Tua Fugaku tukang marah'. Sementara Sai mengikuti dari belakang, menahan perutnya yang tertekan akibat lama menunda tawa.

"A-apa…?! Ki-Kitsune?!" Sasuke terbelalak, ia sendirian di dalam ruangan dan menatap layar laptopnya dengan mata membesar, seperti ingin keluar dari rongganya.

"Sai… Jangan bilang kau memesan HumanPet!! Kenapa kau pakai akunku untuk membayarnyaaa!! RAWR!!"

Di keluarga Uchiha, pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling ramai. Di penuhi teriakan dan kekacauan, juga lemparan tokai di udara, mereka menyebutnya tokai no jutsu.

**Lupakan! **

Setiap Uchiha adalah pribadi misterius dan penuh kejutan, memiliki ego yang tinggi dan semua dari mereka menganggap dirinya adalah pemimpin. Namun bagaimana saat pesanan Sai datang? Pesanan yang akan mengubah kehidupan keluarga Uchiha… Pesanan apa sih? Dan kenapa Authornya hilang ingatan lalu jadi gaje begini?! Yeah, we'll see.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**REVIEW**

**Jaa minna-chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikoto baru saja selesai menaruh kembali piring-piring yang digunakan sarapan tadi, sebelum terkaget saat menoleh ke kanan menemui muka suaminya.

"Wuah! Kukira setan!" Katanya, tertawa kecil sambil mengelus dada, jujur saja setelah bertahun-tahun menikah dengan Fugaku, Mikoto masih sering takut kalau membayangkan muka suaminya itu jika sedang tidak berkedip.

"Yang benar saja… Dari sisi mananya aku ini menyeramkan?" Fugaku mengambil fry pan yang tergantung di dinding dapur, lalu berkaca di bagian belakang alat penggorengan itu. Mikoto tertawa terbahak, "Sungguh! Setelah sekian tahun aku bersamamu, masih saja sifat narsismu itu membuatku ngeri! Hahaha!"

"Mikoto…" Aura Fugaku mengelam, membuat dapur yang semula berkilau kinclong berubah menjadi bagian dari rumah berhantu. Mikoto memukul punggung suaminya keras, "Karena itu aku mencintaimu, Baka!"

-HIKS!

"Fugaku? Kamu nangis, ya?" Mata hitam wanita itu menyusuri ujung mata sang suami tajam, dengan terburu-buru Fugaku menghapus setitik air mata di matanya. Mukanya sedikit memerah karena malu, "Tentu saja tidak!" dengusnya.

"HAHAHA!! Bohong bohong!" Mikoto bergelayut manja di tubuh suaminya, sementara Fugaku dengan keras kepala menampik ucapan sang istri, "Tidak mungkinlah aku nangis!!" dan dengan childishnya ia membuang muka ke samping.

Saking seru dan ramai obrolan mereka, kedua pasutri itu tidak menyadari Obito yang mengintip di sisi lain dapur dengan sweatdrop yang menggantung di sisi kepalanya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sasuke dan Itachi jadi seperti itu… Orang tuanya begini…"

.

.

**Shiro:: MYA-MYA!! Gue lagi menyelami kembali parodi yang dulu jadi sinar idup gue! Bubye angst!! Oh tidak! Fic gue yang lain masih angst… NOO! Beteweh! Tebakan kalian bener! Dapet tujuhseratus?! XDD Asli gue suka banget dengan pasutri MikotoxFugaku! SUKA? SUKA YAAA! MikotoxFugaku? Come 'on who's the dominant one?! XDD**

**UCHIHA- Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:: Kishi-chan… Hehehe… BERHENTI BIKIN CERITA YANG ISINYA SASUKE MULU!! Glabukk!! *suara lemari menimpa sesuatu***

.

.

Obito menepuk kepalanya keras, "Ahk! Lupa!" setelah 5 menit menyesal karena memukul kepala terlalu keras, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri kompleks klan Uchiha. "Karena terlalu banyak tertawa aku jadi lupa minta uang ama paman Fugaku, lagipula tua bangka itu pasti tidak mau… Dia 'kan pelit!" saat menolehkan kepala ke samping kanan, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik penglihatannya, "Ah!! Kakek mesum itu saja!"

Si pengguna google orange itu menghilang ke dalam sebuah kuil. Setelah melepas sendal, Obito berteriak keras, "Kakek MADARAHHH!!" Suaranya menggema ke penjuru kuil yang mengkilap, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang sebuak pemukul dari kertas menghantam kepalanya keras, menimbulkan bunyi 'PLAK' yang menyakitkan.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK di KUIL!!" muncullah, seorang pria tua berambut hitam panjang mengenakan seragam biksu, memegang tasbih di tangan kiri dan memegang pemukul kertas (harisen) di tangan kanan, lalu remote tivi di kakinya… Err, LUPAKAN!

Obito memegangi belakang kepalanya yang ngilu sambil mengerucutkan bibir, "Memangnya ada rambu-rambunya gitu?!" protesnya kesal, lalu dengan senyum licik Madara menunjukkan sebuah papan bulat berwarna merah dan terpasang lampu warna-warni di samping patung Budha, bertuliskan…

'Jangan Berteriak di Kuil, kalau teriak BAYAR 5ribu.'

"…."

Obito kehabisan kata-kata.

Begitu pula saya.

Lalu dengan tawa menyeramkan, Madara mengulurkan tangan ke depan muka Obito yang tersimpuh di atas lantai, kesakitan. "Bayar 5ribu…"

Dengan kekuatan luar biasa, Obito mengeluarkan teriakan putus asanya, "Yang benar saja KAKEK TUAAAA MATA DUITAN!!"

GLABUKKK!!

Akibat tamparan yang amat teramat keras, mengenai tubuh Obito, ia segera melayang di udara dan jatuh menyedihkan ke depan kotak persembahan. Madara meniup ujung harisennya, lalu berkata dingin, "Sekarang kau harus bayar 10ribu…"

Dengan kekuatan terakhir, Obito berkata lirih, "Mata duitan… Ugh!"

.

Tempat paling aman menurut Uchiha Sasuke adalah toilet, sepi sendiri tiada yang menemani~ hanya ada ia dan laptopnya juga tissue toilet. Dengan kecepatan cahaya tangannya menekan keyboard laptop, mengalahkan kecepatan motor balap F1 terbaru, bukan lebay! Menyusuri gambar-gambar human!pet yang baru saja dipesan Sai, matanya bersinar-sinar dan di atas kepala ada tulisan samar 'orang mesum ada di sini'. Lalu tangan kiri yang bebas meraih ujung tissue toilet, tergantung di dinding guna mengelap air liur yang sedari tadi mengalir dari ujung mulut. "Khu-khu-khu…"

Bagaikan surga, tubuh Sasuke yang duduk di atas toilet disinari cahaya terang, "Heaven…" bisiknya seraya memeluk laptop dipelukan.

Lalu hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya terjadi, "UWA! Sakit perut! Anjrit!!" suara memilukan terdengar jauh di ujung koridor lalu mendekat ke arah depan pintu toilet, Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap menahannya untuk tidak terbuka namun sia-sia.

Kekuatan orang yang sakit perut itu bisa mengalahkan petinju terkuat… Saya juga gitu… LUPAKAN!

"S-SAI?!! KELUAR!!" Sasuke berteriak keras sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan tendangan maut miliknya, sebelum ketakutan oleh tatapan maut Sai. "DIAM!! AKU INI SAKIT PERUT BODO!" kedua matanya mengkerut akibat tertekan alis dan putih matanya kini terpenuhi oleh guratan urat merah, sungguh tatapannya menyerupai Shinigami.

"Si-SIAP!"Sasuke berteriak keras, tangannya terangkat ke udara memberikan penghormatan saat Sai siap membuang hajat.

Setelah agak lama, Sai mengelap peluhnya lalu menatap Sasuke yang meringkuk di ujung toilet, mendekap laptop dipelukan. Lalu dengan heran ia berkata pelan, "Sasuke-kun kau sedang apa di sini?" kemudian si rambut pendek itu menarik tissue toilet dan mengelap bagian belakangnya, mengikut petunjuk di buku 'Tata cara menggunakan toilet yang benar karangan ShiroKerenSekali' ia menekan flush di atas toilet, karena sebelum membaca buku itu ia tidak tahu cara membuat pupnya menghilang. Dengan katroknya, Sai berlari ke sumur belakang dan membawa air menggunakan ember dan menyiram ke atas pupnya, tentu saja pup itu akan hancur, bertebaran ke seluruh toilet.

PLOP!

Sebuah gelembung meletus di atas kepala Sasuke, membuatnya tersadar dari ketakutan, "AH! Benar juga! Sedang apa aku di sini?!!", Sai mengernyit heran, ia kemudian tertawa terkikik geli, "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin melihat punyaku… Hehehe…" ujung jarinya menowel pipi Sasuke.

"HUAPA?! Tidak sudi aku! Dibayar juga aku tidak mau!" Sasuke berdiri sambil mengelap bagian pipi yang ditowel Sai, dengan harga diri yang tersisa ia memutar gagang pintu, namun setelah 2 menit memutar-mutar tiada hasil, sweat drop muncul di ujung kepalanya, "A-apa…?!"

Keduanya menyeringai, Sai dan Sasuke saling bertatapan, "T-toilet ini..", Sasuke mengingat-ingat kejadian dalam seminggu ini, dan menyadari memang ada toilet rusak yang tidak bisa dibuka dari dalam! "ARG!! Ini semua gara-gara kamu Sai!"

Sai memegang kepala dengan kedua tangan, "A-apa?!! Ja-jadi kita terperangkap berdua gitu?! TIDAK… Jangan! JANGAN SASUKE-KUN! Keperjakaanku hanya milik Itachi-chaaan!!" katanya histeris, sementara Sasuke menulikan telinganya dan berkutat dengan gagang pintu.

Setelah 5menit, ia akhirnya menyerah dan mulai menatap jijik pada Sai yang duduk tidak jauh dari posisinya, "Hal ini tidak mungkin jadi lebih buruk lagi… Hariku sudah cukup kacau… Ini kenapa aku benci hari libur…" bisik Sasuke, nadanya terdengar menyedihkan tetapi harapannya itu tidak didengarkan oleh Tuhan di atas sana, di atas mana?

GUBRAK!!

BANG!!

"ARGH!! Suakit PERUTTT!!"

Sai membelalakkan matanya penuh dengan sparkling dan air mata, saat menemui wajah orang yang baru saja masuk toilet dan menghantam Sasuke dengan pintu. "ITACHI-CHAN!! Kau datang menolongku yaaa"

"Huh? Sai?"

Dan pintunya sudah tertutup lagi.

3 orang itu cengo luar biasa.

.

.

Shisui terperangah sambil memegang ujung baju Tae Kwon Do-nya, sedikit tidak percaya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah pamannya. "Tidak mungkin… Tenang sekali…"

Tangannya menengadah ke arah langit, mengecek apakah hujan atau badai akan datang. Sebab selama hidupnya, rumah ini selalu ramai apalagi di hari libur. Ia malah jadi ketakutan untuk masuk, padahal rencananya hari ini ia mau mempraktekkan jurus terbarunya dengan Sasuke.

"A-apakah mereka semua dibunuh?! Tidak mungkinnn!!" air mata memenuhi matanya, dengan langkah tergesa ia melupakan ketakutannya dan segera masuk lewat jendela samping.

BRAKK!! Suara jendela tergeser kasar.

"PAMAN FUGAKU!! BIBI MIKOTO!! JANGAN MATIIIII!!"

DUAK!! Bunyi jitakan kuat menemui permukaan kepala Shisui.

"Siapa yang mati?"

Mikoto tertawa terbahak, menatap Fugaku yang marah sambil meraih kerah seragam Shisui dengan tangan kanannya, "Pa-paman? Bi-bibi?"

Urat mengkerut muncul di sisi kepala Fugaku, rahangnya yang tegas itu mengeras tanda kesal, "Tentu saja! Kau kira siapa? Doraemon dan Nobita?!"

Tangan Mikoto terangkat ke atas, ia melancarkan pertanyaannya pada Fugaku yang belum mengubah posisinya mencengkram Shisui. "Fugaku-san! Kenapa anda tahu nama-nama anime itu?! Saya kira anda tidak suka hal semacam itu!!" Lalu dengan kecepatan penuh dan mata berbinar-binar, Fugaku sang kepala keluarga menjawab pertanyaan sang istri, "Tentu saja! Itu anime favoritku!! Sejak kecil sampai sekarang, aku bercita-cita untuk bertemu dengan Doraemon dan meminjam kantung ajaibnya sekali saja!"

….

… HENING.

.. Koak… Koak… Mbeee

.

"A-APA?!! Paman Fugaku suka Doraemon?! Tidak mungkin! Apa dunia mau berubah jadi kotak?!" Shisui terbahak menyusul Mikoto yang berguling-guling di atas lantai, tetapi ia segera berhenti saat menemui mata tajam Fugaku, persis mata elang.

Setelah 5menit tertawa, Mikoto menyerah dan menepuk pundak sang suami pelan. "Fugaku… Jangan marah, ya… Hmp.. Ahaha…" Baru sekali ini Shisui mendapati ekspresi pamannya seperti anjing kecil yang terbuang. Selama ia hidup, muka paman Fugaku selalu dan selalu stoic dan cool, aneh sekali! Dalam hati ia mengagumi sosok bibi Mikoto yang terlihat bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam.

Mungkin hari ini memang hari penuh keajaiban bagi Uchiha, penuh kejutan dan kesialan. Bagi semua anggota Uchiha, terperangkap dalam kompleks yang sama, membuat mereka merasa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Padahal tidak.

Shisui memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa suara, ia merasa bersalah memasuki wilayah yang seharusnya ia tidak ketahui sama sekali. Ia keluar melalu pintu ruangan, dan berjalan-jalan di koridor yang tenang sembari menikmati ketenangan yang selama ini ia rindukan.

DUAK!!

DUAK!!

"TOLONG!!"

DEG!

"Si-siapa itu?! Ya, Tuhan! Jangan-jangan tadi itu bukanlah paman dan bibi yang aseli!! Tentu saja! Mereka tidak seaneh dan semaniak itu!! Pasti terjadi pembunuhan di rumah ini!! Oh, tidak! Mungkin inilah saatnya aku untuk mempraktekkan ilmu-ilmu Tae Kwon Do yang selama ini aku pelajari! Heaaaahh!!"

Sambil mengikuti asal suara, Shisui tidak menanggalkan kuda-kudanya dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah toilet belakang.

DUAK!!

Suara pintu digedor-gedor, sedikit menyusutkan keberaniannya namun ia tidak menyerah. Dengan muka bertaburan keringat dingin, tangannya gemetaran menyentuh gagang pintu toilet.

"Si-siapa di dalam?" tanya Shisui terbata.

Lalu terdengar jawaban, "Kamu itu yang siapa?!" Namun suara itu terdengar banyak, sedikit membuat Shisui menciut. "'Ka-'kan aku yang nanya duluan!"

Suara itu menjawab lagi, "Ini rumahku!!"

Shisui mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu membalas tak kalah kuatnya, "Ini juga rumahku!!"

"RUMAHKU!"

"RUMAHKU!!"

"Ru-! Stop Sai! Jangan injak kakiku!!" Suaranya terdengar kesakitan, Shisui sedikit mengenal suara itu, "Sa-sasuke?!"

Suara 'Sasuke' itu menjawab lagi, "Iya ini aku Sasuke yang keren dan cerdas! Siapa itu?!"

"Ini aku Shisui! Eits, tunggu dulu!! Kau pasti pembunuh itu! Jangan pura-pura! Katakan dimana kau menyembunyikan mayat mereka!!" Shisui berkeras dengan pendapatnya, tidak mungkinlah Sasuke bisa ada di toilet belakang! Sejak kecil Sasuke selalu memperhatikan kebersihan, ini sungguh kejadian aneh!!

"Mayat apa?! Apa maksudmu?!" Suaranya berganti ke suara yang lebih dalam dan berat, terdengar khawatir dan cemas. Tetapi Shisui makin berani, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!! Kalian pasti yang membunuh keluargaku 'kan! NGAKU!!"

Suara-suara itu terdengar berbisik-bisik, membuat bulu kuduk Shisui merinding saat menyadari betapa sepinya keadaan rumah bagian belakang ini.

"Kamu Shisui 'kan?"

"Hah? Dari mana kamu bisa tahu namaku?"

"Shisui-chaaaann!!"

"SAI?! Jadi kalian menawan Sai?!! Lepaskan dia!" Shisui merasakan air mata masuk kedalam matanya, tidak mungkin hal ini terjadi! Keluarganya tidak mungkin dibunuh semudah itu!!

"BAKA! Ini kami! Sasuke, Itachi dan Sai! Cepat buka pintunya!!" suaranya terdengar marah dan mulai menendangi permukaan pintu toilet dengan kasar.

"Diam! Tidak mungkinlah Sasuke bisa ada di dalam sini!!" Tolak Shisui, ia menampik bahwa ia sebenarnya sedikit kebingungan. "Buka dulu!! Nanti aku jelaskan! Cepat atau kubakar ban hitammu!"

"Oke! Oke!! Oke!! Jangan dibakar oke?!" Akhirnya Shisui menyerah juga, dan membuka pintu toliet perlahan-lahan, menemui wajah-wajah yang ia kira sudah mati dibunuh.

…

..

.

"K-kalian masih hidup?! UWAAAAA! Kukira kalian sudah maaatii!!" dengan kecepan penuh Shisui menabrak tubuh Sasuke yang tepat berdiri di tengah, karena terlalu lelah, Sasuke tidak mampu menolak pelukan Shisui.

"Ya, Tuhan…"

Itachi sungguh malu mengingat harus membuang air bersama 2 anggota keluarganya, di dalam ruangan yang sama. Sementara Sai, tersenyum lebar dan berjanji tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini seumur hidupnya.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke bersumpah, tahun depan ia pasti akan keluar dari rumah ini dan menemukan ketenangan tanpa pengganggu dan untuk Shisui, ia berjanji akan mengetuk pintu rumah dan berjalan lewat pintu utama sebelum masuk kerumah orang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, "Ah! Barangnya datang jam4 ini!!"

Dan sekarang sudah jam4 LEWAT!

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

.

**Wakakaka! Gue nambah fic lageee!! XD**

**REVIEW MINNA!**

**O,eyah! Banyak OOC dan kejadian gak terduga! Siapin hati dan mental buat baca fic gue oke!! XD O, em jiiii!! **


End file.
